Pensamiento de un chico solitario
by ivan.schiariti
Summary: Lo que hace un momento de soledad con un espejo ... one shoots


**Pensamientos de un chico solitario :**

Concurría el año 2002 , era una cálida noche de verano y entre las sombras se podía apreciar a un chico caminar sin rumbo por las calles de Southtown , era un chico de aproximadamente 18 a 20 años de edad de pelo blanco vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra y pantalón de cuero del mismo color . Su nombre era K ´Dash un clon que había hecho Nests con el fin de que aprendiera la habilidad de Kyo de crear llamas pero era un prototipo fallado, tenía que usar un guante para controlar este poder y dominarlo.

El vivía con su hermana Whip y su amigo Máxima a los cuales solo le mostraba cariño con golpes o un cuídate cuando se iban de compras o su hermana de misiones con los Ikari, aun así el sentía un vacio en su interior, el no poder demostrar sus sentimientos como todo persona normal, cuando su hermana lloraba o le contaba algo triste el solo se limitaba a escucharla y decirle "Todo está bien" solamente. Con Maxima es diferente, a él para demostrarle cariño lo golpeaba o llamaba "Idiota" o "tonto", a veces enojado le decía "Robot inútil" pero era raro que se enojara con ellos.

El chico volvía a su casa luego de caminar largo rato bajo la luz de la luna, era un habito para el ya que relajaba su mente y le permitía dormir y que su conciencia no lo ataque como todas las noches. Al llegar noto que ya todos dormían, busco algo que comer y lo encontró ya que su hermana le dejaba parte de la cena en el refrigerador, a pesar de todo K no le gustaba la comida caliente (contradictorio ya que su poder es el fuego) pero tampoco la comida helada, así que solo la calentaba unos minutos y comía en la oscuridad y solitario, al terminar lavaba todo y dejaba ordenado ya que su hermana lo obligaba sino iba a ser víctima de sus regaños y todo terminaba en que limpiara la casa solo, mientras Maxima se le ría desde el sillón mientras mira Tv y K sabia que ese era su lugar burlarse de Maxima mientras el mira programas de pelea o alguna cosa que le interesa en los canales de la televisión. Luego de comer K se fue a duchar para relajar su cuerpo y que le gane el cansancio al acostarse, luego de la ducha al entrar en su cuarto noto un paquete algo grande y raro con una nota en el que decía: " Quizás esto te ayude a entenderte", no entendía pero aun así decidió abrir el paquete pensando que sería un regalo de su hermana ya que la nota no tenia firma, tal fue la sorpresa de K al ver que lo que contenía dentro era un espejo. Si había algo a lo que K odiara eran los espejos, por alguna razón no le gustaban se sentía raro al verse en uno, por respeto decidió dejarlo en su cuarto en una esquina pero no le daba importancia es más lo maldecía ya que al levantar veía su desastrosa condición y eso no le gustaba, pocas veces se reía por lo alborotado que estaba su pelo pero eso era solo cuando se levantaba de buen humor y dormía bien cosa que era muy poco. Un día en el que K volvió a su habitación para dormir, cosa que no pudo, se sentó en su cama y se vio en el espejo, el cual se empezó a sentirse raro decidió acercarse a este objeto que reflejaba lo que veía enfrente y al estar frente a frente el reflejo le hablo:  
E: Al fin nos vemos frente a frente cobarde!

K: Definitivamente estoy durmiendo poco, mejor dejo de desvelarme.

E: No estás con sueño estas consciente de esto K´Dash, al fin vas a enfrentarte a tu rival más fuerte, a ti mismo

K: ¿Que quieres de mi? no he hecho nada malo, tengo la conciencia limpia

E: ¿Eso crees? A mí no me engañas K, soy tu mismo se lo que te aflige, así que por un momento en la vida ten las agallas de serte sincero a ti mismo!

K: Esta bien, odio no poder demostrar cariño a los que me quieren y dan todo por mí

E: Aburrido

K: Odio tener que fingir seriedad cuando por dentro estoy triste

E: Estúpido no oigo lo que quiero que digas

K: Odio tener que llorar en silencio y cuando me ven solo decir que estaba dormido, odio que la gente me vea como un bicho raro, odio tener que ser un maldito y jodido clon de un idiota como Kyo Kusanagui, odio que me hayan borrado la memoria y ser un maldito aparato, odio a la gente feliz, odio ser infeliz y amargado, y sobre todo ¡me odio a mi mismo!

E: Patético.

Esto último desbordo de furia de K que con un puñetazo dejo hecho trizas el vidrio del espejo, solo se salvo el marco, su mano sangraba y el lloraba de tristeza como nunca lo había hecho en su corta vida, los ruidos habían despertado a su hermana Whip ya que su cuarto estaba cerca y se preocupo ya que nunca oía ruidos a tan altas de la noche y más en el cuarto de su hermano. Esta llego y pidió permiso para poder entrar pero este no respondió, así que opto por entrar, la escena la conmovió un poco nunca había visto a su hermano llorar así que se limito a abrazarlo hasta que se calmara, luego de un rato K se calmo fue un gran alivio el haber descargado su "odio" frente a su reflejo, su hermana le dijo una frase que conocía: "Todo estará bien", el solo rio y esta misma mando a que lavase la herida y la vendara para evitar infecciones.

Luego de ese día K trato de ser un poco mas demostrativo, a Maxima empezó a llamarlo amigo cosa que lo sorprendió al cyborg , con respecto a su hermana bueno muy a menudo le decía que la quería pero era muy poco el demostraba su cariño con sus acciones, ya sea ayudando en la casa, la comida, y a menudo la acompañaba de compras para cargar las bolsas después de todo era su familia y sabia que sin ella el seguiría siendo el mismo gruñón de siempre o en los peores de los casos estaría muerto por NESTS. Y a pesar de todo le debía una grande a los dos ya que con ellos el se sentía como un humano común y corriente.

**N.A: **

**Bueno mi primer fics XD espero le guste , más que nada me base en algunas cosas como sentimientos humanos que todos podemos tener en algún momento , espero sea de agrado y estaré escribiendo nuevos fics **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KOF NO ME PERTENECEN , LE PERTENECEN A SNK PLAYMORE , SOLO LOS USO SIN FINES DE LUCRO PARA MIS HISTORIAS XD**


End file.
